Sniffguy
by Jesterboobro
Summary: What happens when a creature from a distant Galaxy or the universe comes interfering in a the grand prix? Well...I'm answering that!


The creature

In the center of the universe ( After the events of Super Mario Galaxy 2) a creation was being born that would change the universe forever or at least the Mario universe, probably.

After some time the creature was born it rose,rose from the space it was born from.

But it was not made from star-dust like lumas,eggs like turtles, stomachs like humans.

No, it was born from incredibly dense ,dark matter filled with the most evil of thoughts, evil thoughts that even Wart,Count Bleck, or even Bowser would not think of doing.

At the same time though it filled with the most good of things.

If there was a contest for being the nicest thing in the universe the would surely win this.

I know what you're thinking "a thing that is pure evil and pure good, that thing has to have a disadvantage"and whoever thinks that is correct, whoever doesn't think that shame on you.

Anyways the creature was getting up and then out of nowhere a shooting star came in and blasted the creature to the world we know as the world where Mario lives.

In the Mushroom kingdom Diddy and Dixie were fixing up Diddy's kart for Mario kart 7.

" Dixie hand over the wrench" Diddy said. "Sure" Dixie replied as she handed over the wrench to Diddy.

"So Dixie how are those helicopter lessons working out for you" Diddy asked curiously.

"Just fine but I prefer to have my hair do the flying". Dixie bluntly replied.

Just then some yelling could be heard outside.

Diddy jumped up for joy and shouted" Donkey Kong"!

And sure enough it was the alpha ape himself, Donkey Kong.

" Hey guys, what's going on?" DK asked.

" Just fixing this baby for the race that's coming up" Diddy frantically replied as was scurrying around for the parts he needed.

"Hey DK" Dixie said "I heard that more people are going to join the Grand Prix".

" I hope it's not that armadillo guy and that dragon guy" Donkey Kong groaned.

Meanwhile in King R. Rool's boss lunchroom Army-Dillo and Dogadon were having lunch with all the other DK 64 bosses.

"You know I just felt like I was insulted by DK",Army-Dillo said.

"How?" Dogadon asked while eating his freshly cooked salmon.

"I think DK" Army-Dillo stuttered this next part with great despair," D..DK fo for...forgot about us".

Thunder started crashing down and a kremling with a violin started playing a melody

. "But",Dogadon whimpered and stared to tear up. Krusha who was doing nothing started crying in pity for them.

**Warning: I made up this song so if there is a song like this I do not mean to copyright.**

**Army-Dillo: *smirking* Can we get rolling now ?**

**Me: *facepalms* First you're not suppose to be here,next you made a horrible pun,third yes you can.**

**Why did you leave me**

**Army-Dillo: **** I thought you come to meet meee mee me.**

**Dodagon: But instead you left me**

Lights start to show Mad-Jack playing the drums, Krusha playing the trumpet,and Pufftoss playing the keyboard.

**All together: Why did you leave meeeeee! whyyyyyyy did you leave meeee meee me!**

**Dodagon: I remember when I tried to drown you in lavaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!**

**Army-Dillo: I rememberrrr when I blasted you with my cannons and laughed when you got hit!**

**Mad-Jack: I remember when I shot you with my laser beams and cried, that was... the best time of my life!**

**Pufftoss: I remember when you saw me the first time in your boat and you SAWWWW MEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**All together: Why did you leaveleaveleave meeeeeeeee!**

**Mad Jack: IS it because, we don't matter anymore?**

**Army-Dillo: Is it because, you're getting tired of the same old thing?**

**Dodagon: Is it because, you don't like lavaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa?**

**Krusha: IS it because, I smell like brooooocolliiiiiiiiiiii?**

**Pufftoss: Or is it because you're tired... of the same old us.**

**All together: WHY DID YOU LEAVE MEE! WHY! DID! YOU! LEAVE! ME!**

**Army-Dillo: Why did you leave me?**

Then Krusha smashed his guitar into the ground.

Just after that a small roaring meteor came straight over their base.

"Look: A kremling said " a meteor".

All the kremlings and the bosses went to see what the meteor contained.

Just then Sergeant Krump came in and saw the mess.

He then cried" CURSE DK"!

Meanwhile back at Peach's castle.

Everyone was there including Bowser and the koopalings.

" Yeah I'm unstoppable" Roy said to himself in the mirror.

Peach looked at Roy and patted his head, even though she wasn't the mother of them she loved them because they think of her as their mother, or at least some of them do.

Roy slapped Peach's hand off and yelled " Hands OFF woman!"

Bowser who was talking to Dry Bowser heard Roy went to see the commotion going on.

"ROOOOOYYYYYY!" Bowser screamed. It was apparent that Bowser was going to stomp Roy.

Roy backed up a bit and said "Ye yes ddddad,".

"WERE YOU YELLING AT PEACH"!

"Now,now dad let's cool off a bit here ,Ludwig said it was bad for your health".

King Crotaus,a black humaniod shaped being with a 12 -pack and had great arm muscles, was like a brother and came to stop Bowser from crushing his son.

Bowser grabbed Roy's throat and shook like he was mad.

This of course grabbed the attention of everyone.

DK and Crotaus pulled off Bowser and was trying to stop him, while the others tend to Roy.

"Bro,bro!",Iggy shouted frantically to get Roy's attention.

"Go...away ...wimps",Roy said weakly.

"HE NEEDS MEDICAL HELP",Iggy yelled.

Lemmy shook him,"Calm down,I think his head is about to blow".

Ludwig stepped up,"let someone who's certified as a doctor handle this".

"and a degree in nerdology",Larry chimed in.

**First fanfic ever ,hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
